


[授翻]Homelander/Hughie你先对我笑的

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Multi, No Beta, Obsessive Behavior, behavior, liberal interpretation of ages, possessive, we post like illiterates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: 约翰从实验室逃出了一个下午，并结交了一个朋友。很多年后，祖国人在信博会上有了一个意想不到的相遇。或者说在某一情况下，祖国人和休伊是儿时的朋友，而祖国人还是那个占有欲极强的混蛋。





	1. 约翰的外出

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You smiled at me first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474459) by [thefirecrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest). 

> 原作者注释：  
我知道官方上祖国人应该比休伊大十几岁，但我年龄操作了一下让祖国人比休伊大不到六岁，否则就没有这个故事了。
> 
> 译者写在前头：莫得Beta，有错字请原谅，有译错的地方欢迎指正！（土下座）

约翰没法相信，他来到了外面。他不觉得他能让这个计划成功，但他在这儿了，在距实验室将近十英里的地方。他还能模糊地听到刺耳的警铃声和大喊大叫的人们在他身后的那个方向造成的混乱。一年前他还不能听到五英里之外的声音。这意味着他的能力提升了。约翰不确定他对此的感受。一方面这让沃格尔鲍姆感到高兴（或者说禁欲主义科学家所能高兴的那样），但另一方面这意味着跟多的追踪和测试。  
但这在这一刻都不重要了。现在，约翰就像一只鸟儿那样自由地飞往谁知道哪里。在他们抓到他之前大概还有几个小时，他可以在他再次不可避免地被关起来之前做任何想做的事情。  
有那么一会儿，他只是飞。通常来说他不喜欢飞行。他也不讨厌飞。但飞行经常是在飞行测试时为大房间保留的项目。一次又一次地追踪当然不是世界上最刺激的事情。然而在这里，在开放的天空中，世界就像尽在他的掌控之中，飞行似乎就……令人愉悦，甚至很舒服。气流穿过他头发的感觉，微风的清凉，所有这一切……令人感到满足。  
约翰紧紧抓着他指间的毯子。他不是很明白为什么他带上了它。沃格尔鲍姆告诉过他他那么依恋这片织物简直可笑，告诉过他这样一个愚蠢的念头迟早有一天会毁了他。约翰不知道到底该怎么做，沃格尔鲍姆喜欢对所有事情进行精神分析。有可能是他有点老了，没法再带着旧物到处走，但……带着它让他感觉良好，所以为什么不呢？  
毕竟这些弱小的蟑螂无论如何都不能够阻止他带上它。  
几分钟后他停了下来，在空中徘徊了一会儿，敬畏地看着眼前的景象。它是……那么的宏大。  
约翰马上认出了纽约，当纽约市在他的视野中延展时。各种大小的建筑物直冲云霄，高度达他所飞之处。曼哈顿岛静静地坐落于闪烁微光的水上，正午的阳光在此时照耀着水面，水面将光茫反射回去。约翰知道有一天这里会成为他的家。沃特计划好了将这个城市作为他初次露面的地方，他们的总部也将设在这里。他只是从不知道……这里是如此的美丽。  
他飞近城市，开始在建筑物之间飞行，敬畏于玻璃折射出的他自己的身影。一个年轻的十五岁男孩回头盯着他看，他穿着条平整的裤子和一件消毒过的白色T恤。疲惫的眼袋从他脸上挂下来，但他的眼睛被惊奇点亮了。  
他用他的X射线视野凝视这栋建筑物。他有趣地看到几个商务男女，他们穿着滑稽的单色套装，从他们的桌子和房间里抬起头目瞪口呆地看着他。他们大多数人震惊地倒吸了一口气。少数人看上去漠不关心，筋疲力尽。约翰因为这奇怪的一幕轻声笑了起来。  
被这些滑稽的商务男女分了心，约翰没注意到他的前进方向上有一群鸽子。  
由于他比它们飞得快，约翰最终穿过了鸽群，这让这群鸟发出受惊的叫声，它们在混乱的飞舞的羽毛中四散开来。约翰自己发出了惊讶的叫声，疯狂地摆手把这些生物从他的脸上弄下来。当他踢到还有拳头碰撞到它们的时候，有几只飞向了不同的方向。他花了几秒钟的时间才意识到他在混乱中弄丢了他的毯子。  
当鸟类都散去的时候，约翰意识到了他的错误，发出了一声愤怒的咆哮。他开始到处疯狂地搜寻他毯子。一声兴奋的尖叫引起了他的注意。他往下看，看到一个小操场坐落在高高的建筑物之间。那个发出快乐的喊叫声的小女孩正拿着一条蓝色的毯子玩耍。他的毯子。约翰马上飞了下来。  
他着陆的时候制造出了一大团尘埃。几个孩子尖叫着四散开来，小女孩开始哭泣。他怒气冲冲地走向她，看她，带着复仇的喜悦。在恐慌中女孩一屁股坐了下来，在她仍旧紧紧抓着他的毯子的时候哭得更加厉害。  
“还给我！”他伸手要求道。女孩嚎啕大哭着，看上去并不明白他说了什么，这让约翰感到了生气。“把它还给我！它是我的！”  
现在眼泪和鼻涕流了她一脸，只差一点点就会弄脏他的毯子。约翰的视线变成了红色，字面意义上的那种。当他越发逼近哭泣的女孩，他的眼睛由于他的热视升温。如果她不准备把它还给他，他就会——  
“嘿，停下来。她不明白你说了什么！”  
约翰将他红色的眼睛转向新来者。这次是一个男孩。比约翰年幼但比女孩年长。  
男孩举起了他的双手：“卡茜只有四岁。她还不怎么会说话。你得对她耐心些。”没有等约翰的答复，男孩在女孩身边跪下来，对她“嘘”了一声，用一种温和的声音说道：“卡茜，你得把毯子还回去。它不是你的。把不属于你的东西拿走可不好。”  
女孩还是在哭，约翰认为事情毫无转机，但男孩挥手让他走开，继续和“卡茜”温和地交谈。最终，当男孩和她讲一些约翰没完全明白的笑话时，她发出了一个湿漉漉的咯咯笑。她把毯子给了男孩然后跑走了，她再一次露出了笑脸。  
当男孩站起来的时候约翰敬佩地看着，他拍了拍裤子上的尘土，然后转向了约翰，递出了毯子。“给，”男孩笑着说，“这对你很重要，是吗？”  
约翰没有回答，但他拿过了毯子，熄灭了热视。  
“你的眼睛变红了，这可太酷了！你是一个超级英雄之类的人吗？”  
他惊讶地抬起头，看到男孩还在看着他，但不是像那些科学工作者和警卫在实验室后边那样看他。没有……不可见人的动机。男孩看着他不像他是某种谜团，某种实验，某种……怪物。他只是看着他，带着某种约翰无法归置的真诚。  
“我的名字是休伊，”男孩自我介绍着伸出了一只手，“你叫什么名字？”  
约翰低头担忧地看向那只手。男孩可能很脏，他刚刚把灰尘从他的手上擦去……但是再一次……他还帮约翰拿回了他的毯子。  
“约翰。”他轻声说，犹豫地抓住了休伊的手。休伊给了他一个坚定的握手，他脸上的笑容更大了。  
“嗨，约翰！很高兴见到你！”休伊兴高采烈地说，“你刚来这里，不是吗？”当约翰还没回答，他继续说了下去。“真好，我得说。你想和我一起去买冰淇凌吗？我爸爸给了我一些零花钱，我知道城里最好的冰淇凌店。”  
约翰不确定地环顾四周，他对这个男孩一无所知。  
但他也对这个城市一无所知。并且这不就是他一开始来这里的原因吗？为了探索他回到实验室就不可能做的事情？几个小时之内沃特就会找到他，他会回去被关到谁知道什么时候。他可以再飞一些地方但……  
没有人像休伊那样看他，那样的坦率和天真，那样的不加判断。  
约翰露出一个小小的不确定的笑容，但仍然是个笑容。  
“当然。”

约翰在他的人生中吃过一次冰淇凌，他记得那是为了他的十岁生日，但它尝起来一点都不像是休伊买来的冰淇凌。一开始，男孩给他们每个人买了一个蛋卷筒，但当他听到约翰只吃过一次冰淇凌，男孩飞快地将他的蛋卷筒推到了约翰的手里，他坚持。约翰点了棉花糖，因为他之前从来没吃过棉花糖，而且他喜欢它的颜色。休伊点了草莓起司蛋糕。它们都尝起来不可思议。棉花糖比约翰这一生中尝过的任何东西都要甜，而休伊点的那块起司蛋糕则是世界上最美味的东西。  
在约翰咬了第一口休伊为他的表情笑起来的时候，这在一开始让他感到生气。他想要用激光射休伊因为休伊嘲笑他，但下一刻他明白了男孩不是在_嘲笑_他，而是正相反，和他一起笑。休伊只是享受他的陪伴就像……  
一个朋友。  
约翰决定他会为了之前的怀疑给休伊一些好处。  
他们花了整个下午的时间在一起。休伊告诉他现在是夏天，学校不用上课，但他的妈妈和爸爸都忙于工作。然而和约翰在一起就很棒，他感到了前所未有的快乐。  
休伊带他去了很多地方。一个小孩和一个青少年到处观光看起来可能很奇怪。像休伊这样年幼的人，他意外地熟练于穿越城市。休伊带他乘地铁，约翰惊讶于他真的知道哪里下车，哪辆要乘。他不觉得他自己能搞清楚这件事。  
飞行可能会更快，但像其他人那样坐地铁也不错。除此之外，通过他的热视，休伊明白了他拥有超能力。某种意义上约翰羞于承认他害怕休伊知道了会怎样对待他。发光的眼睛他可以糊弄过去，但会飞？他宁愿坐地铁。此外，这是一个新奇的体验，尽管地铁又挤又慢。  
他们在中央公园停留了一会儿，约翰抚摸了他人生中的第一条狗。他不确定为什么一只流着口水、肮脏、脱毛的生物会如此令人心动，但他假设它为看到他兴奋的不得了很棒。同时，休伊喜欢狗，看他笑，看到他快乐同样令人享受。  
他们看到了自由女神像，他们登上了帝国大厦（直到一个保安因为他们没有门票在第十八层楼的时候阻止了他们把他们赶了出去。休伊的笑声是约翰没有射穿男人的唯一理由。）休伊用正宗的纽约披萨招待了他。约翰看到了礼品店里一只外表有趣的手环，休伊为他买下了它。  
当他问另一个男孩哪里来的这些钱，休伊耸了耸肩，说他总是为了一些特殊的时候存钱。而这是一个特殊的时候。  
约翰不知道怎么用言语诉说当他听到这些话时的触动。  
他从未遇见过像休伊这样的人。  
几个小时之后，他们在太阳西落时回到了小公园。休伊告诉他他必须回家了。  
“你会再来小公园吗？”休伊问他。  
“你想我来吗？”约翰惊喜地说。  
“当然！”另一个男孩大声说，“现在你是我的朋友了！你还戴着我的友谊手环！”  
约翰露出一个笑容，比之前的更大：“友谊手环？这不像个女孩子气的东西吗？”  
休伊嘟起嘴：“这是友谊！我们是朋友！对吗，约翰……?”  
约翰眨了下眼，笑容从他脸上褪去了。休伊突然听上去不确定，犹犹豫豫。这一整天里，男孩都是领导的一方，他对自己是如此肯定，以至于这突然的转变令人意外。他的友谊对年轻的男孩来说真的如此重要吗？  
“是的……”约翰开始犹豫，然后当他继续下去的时候他开始变得自信起来。“我们_是_朋友。”他指着友谊手环，一个小小的笑容在他脸上扩大。“我——”  
但他没有完成他的句子，他恐惧地看到一个飞镖突然射中了休伊的脖子。男孩的眼睛睁大了一瞬间，然后在晕过去的时候变得迷茫。之后他被私人SWAT工作人员包围住了。  
“是时候回家了，约翰。”  
当沃格尔鲍姆从军用级别的护航汽车中走出来走向他的时候，他瞪着他。  
“你没必要给他注射镇定剂！”他愤怒地喊叫。  
沃格尔鲍姆恼怒地叹了一口气：“他看见了你。事实上我应该杀了他如果我真的想要——”  
“不！”  
“不？”科学家挑起一根眉毛，“约翰，我很惊讶。你喜欢这个平民男孩？”  
约翰挫败地绷紧了他的下巴。“这——这不像这样，我会回去。请不要杀他。他不知道我的超能力。”  
沃格尔鲍姆考虑着哼了一声。  
“很好，约翰。我会允许让男孩活着，”他说，“但作为回报，你不能再做这样的冒险。如果再犯，你_会_尝到后果。就从这个平民男孩开始。”  
约翰看了一眼休伊无意识的脸庞，感到什么东西在他的内里坚硬起来。他如此渴望……发泄他的怒火，杀死每一个这样不足挂齿的杂种，用他的热视摧毁它们——但这都不会发生。不会发生，如果他想要保证休伊的安全，如果他不想激怒沃特。沃格尔鲍姆只是庞大系统中的一个人。  
即使杀死这个男人，现在和将来，约翰也不可能自由。  
他将休伊轻轻地放到地上，他站起来，转向沃格尔鲍姆。用一种冰冷的声音，他回答道：  
“好。”


	2. 祖国人的外出

祖国人走进帐篷，整个场合都让他心烦。他想要飞走去找玛德琳，质问她为什么让他来干这个鬼差事。保持形象良好是他的特长，但这些宗教的鬼东西令他感到非常的烦躁。他宁愿回到HQ把他的脸安放到玛德琳的胸——  
由于他余光中的一个动作，他从他的思绪中回过神来。祖国人不确定究竟是为什么，因为这个帐篷中充满了伪善富有的杂种。伊兹齐尔，穿着他那一套惯常的白色衣服，正在和一对富有的老夫妇轻轻地交流。祖国人可以几乎听见每一句他们所讲的废话，但他选择不听。如果他必须在这些有着宗教信仰的杂种们的身边度过所有的时间，他想他会走向疯狂。  
不。吸引住他视线的是个孤孤单单的人，那人尴尬地站在一边拿着一只细长香槟杯。祖国人注意到那个男人的心跳非常快。他短暂地回忆了一下，星光要求过让她的一个朋友进到这个高规格的活动当中。他轻笑了一下，走向那个可怜虫。如果准备整个下午都在这里，他最好充分利用时间。捉弄一个靠女人上位的瘪三也算是把工作做好。  
“打扰一下——”他开始了，点了点那个人的肩膀。男人转了过来，祖国人感觉自己呼吸不上来。  
休伊，因为这错不了是休伊，惊讶地眨了眨眼。祖国人几乎没注意到休伊的脉搏在看到他时加快了，他分心打量着他已经长大成人的儿时朋友，将他的变化尽收眼底。  
“祖——祖国人！”休伊震惊地结巴道，“我——我——”  
当他意识到休伊没有认出他时，祖国人马上感到了失望。很好……他认出了他，但只是他超级英雄这个角色而不是——但这也不公平，祖国人也没再真的把自己看作“约翰”了。然而休伊没认出他是约翰这件事……叫人伤心。  
非常伤心。  
“休伊。”他对此作出反应。  
休伊的眼睛紧张地来回转动：“你——你……你知道我的名字？”  
祖国人叹气，翻了个白眼：“我怎么会不知道你的名字，休伊？你真的不记得我了吗？我很伤心。”他的语调很戏谑，但有一个真相在这些言辞之后作响。  
“哦，呃，我们……我们之前见过？”休伊困惑地问道。他咬住了他的下嘴唇。祖国人兴趣盎然地注意到它看上去丰满，适合接吻。  
他在脑海里嘲笑了他自己，有些愤怒地。当然他会被他童年遗留物之一吸引住。祖国人知道他对玛德琳有一种……俄狄浦斯情结，他可他妈的不是个蠢货，但他不认为在这么多年后看到休伊会触发他这样的反应。当然咯他该死的会被他的儿时朋友所吸引。  
该死的，休伊看上去那么可爱，特别是在他看上去很紧张的时候。他以前就是个那样可爱的孩子，而现在，祖国人欣赏地发现他长得又瘦又高。  
“我们见过。”祖国人说道。他伸出手摘掉了他的一只手套，在他摘掉它的时候弯曲他的手指。休伊带着迷惑的兴趣看着。“你认出这个东西了吗？”他拉下他的袖子，包裹着他苍白的手腕的地方，戴着一条磨损的但保养得很好的手环。  
休伊仔细而疑惑地观察了配饰几秒，然后突然之间，领会的神色从他婴儿似的蓝色眼睛里绽放了出来。他震惊地看向祖国人的脸。  
“约翰……？”  
祖国人脸上的笑容情不自禁地扩大了：“一个，也是唯一一个……朋友。”  
“但——但是——但是——！”休伊结结巴巴地说，“你——我以为……我醒过来，我——我以为我想象出来的你！”  
沉默了一瞬间，祖国人大笑出声。围绕着他们，所有人都看了一眼他们造成的混乱，但他忽略了所有。现在，他只想看着休伊。  
“你没再去小公园见我！”  
祖国人的笑声平息了，他的表情变得忧郁。“我不能回去。我有……我不能逃避的责任。”他扯出一个干巴巴的笑容，“超级英雄的生活还有一切，总是很忙。”  
“我——”休伊停顿了一下，“我猜我没想过那一点……我想我假设了那个下午我都在做梦。讲真的我没法相信这真的发生了。”  
祖国人愉悦地意识到休伊的脉搏开始朝着更缓慢的速度减缓。脉搏的声音令人着迷。休伊真的_在这里_，活生生的，在这么多年后。祖国人尝试过，在沃特给予他自由行动的机会时半心半意地寻找过男孩。他总是想象他们重聚时会是什么情景，更加疯狂而不同于上一次。但是他从未想象过这会是他梦想中的重聚。  
“所以为什么你在这里，休伊？”  
休伊的喉咙发出了一声滑稽的声音，他紧张地咳了起来。他的心跳加快了，这让祖国人感到了一些奇怪。  
“我只是——我想我……”休伊结巴道，“哈哈，事实是我不是_非常_虔诚？呃……我只是觉得这会很有趣……”  
“休伊，放松，”祖国人轻笑着说，“我没在这里审问你。我只是……事实上，我只是真的非常高兴见到你。”  
休伊的眉毛抬到了他的发际线，“你真的？我的意思是——是，你可是_祖国人_。”因为某些原因，从休伊的口中听到他的官方名字让祖国人皱起了眉头。“我们只在我大概九岁的时候见过一面！这么多年之后你却还记得我？我只是——”  
“请求你，休伊，叫我约翰。我们是朋友，不是吗？”  
熟悉而令人怀念的问题在他们之间温暖地逗留。花了几秒钟的时间，休伊最终笑了起来。他发出了一声小小的笑声，在祖国人的耳中动听得像是音乐。  
“是的，约翰，”休伊轻笑道，“是，我们是朋友。”他伸出手把他的头发往后梳。当他的袖口滑落到他的手臂上，祖国人看到休伊的手腕上有一道红痕。  
没有他的同意他的手就飞快而温柔地抓住了休伊的手腕，另一个男人的眼睛睁大了。  
“你的手腕，”祖国人说，“它受伤了。”  
出于极大的震惊，一大片绯红在休伊的脸上漫延，和他苍白的肤色形成了极好的互补。他那样子脸红的时候看上去可爱极了。  
“我的天……”休伊喃喃自语着，“哦，哦，那是——那只是——”他紧张地笑了笑，把他的手腕抽了回去。祖国人不情愿地放手了。“我的呃——”之后他低声说，“我的_男朋友_和我……我们有些粗暴了，但双方都同意了的。”  
_他的男朋友_。  
祖国人感觉到了一种熟悉的感觉，占有欲对着他们所在的方向抬起了它丑陋的脑袋。就像无论什么时候梅芙打算和其他男人约会，或者当玛德琳将注意力放到那个愚蠢该死的婴儿身上而不是他的身上时。休伊有一个_男朋友_。一个他与之进行性行为的男朋友，一个显然休伊喜欢与之进行粗暴性交的男朋友。  
他情难自禁地感觉到兴奋与狂怒一同贯穿了他。休伊是_他的_，他先见到休伊的，而不是这个杂种。  
“是这样吗？男朋友，嗯？”祖国人问，熟练地将那友善的微笑保持在脸上。“你真的知道我们在某个……基督教氛围浓厚的土地上对吗？”  
休伊惊讶地环顾四周，好像在他们的对话中他已经忘记了他在哪里了。那在某种程度上取悦了祖国人。“哦……对，哈哈，我的意识是，我不是同性恋什么的。我有一个女朋友……”  
当他的声音越来越弱时突然间休伊的语调降了下来，他可爱的蓝色眼睛变得遥远起来，就像他越过祖国人看到了遥远的什么地方。这不应该。  
“休伊？你还好吗？”  
男人摇了摇他的头，显然尝试着从他陷入的某种惊恐中摆脱出来。“啊，对，不重要了。事实上我不确定为什么我提起这件事……你过得怎么样，约翰？”  
试图转变话题，祖国人察觉到，但他放了过去。他想要看到休伊再次露出笑容。由于某些原因，看到男人微笑让他感觉所有事情都能变得好起来，而对于一个类神的存在来说，拥有这样的感觉是一件很奇怪的事情，但这就是他感觉到的。  
“我很好。我确定你在电视上看到过我。”休伊点头。“生活很忙。这样的超级英雄工作并不是一种闲时的生活方式。你知道的，总处在救人、新闻报导和媒体之间。”  
休伊羞怯地笑了起来。  
不知道什么原因，这以一种错误的方式触怒了祖国人。  
“你知道的，休伊，”他说，“我很惊讶。”  
“哈？呃，为了什么？”  
祖国人摇头，“只是为了……当还是孩子的时候我们遇见彼此，你是那么的……那么的自信，准备好了接过责任来当领头人，就像你不怕任何事。你知道我能听见你的心跳声对吗？那非常快。”休伊露出困惑和些微警觉的表情，他飞快地继续了下去，“啊，只是……我想我惊讶于你的紧张和不自信——没有冒犯的意思。”  
“没有关系……”休伊侧过了他的脑袋，像是在试着找出一个答案，“嗯……自我还是个小孩子以来，我爸爸就有些过分保护我。事实上，我想这可能是因为我们最后见到彼此的那一晚。呃，我的父母在午夜的公园里找到了晕过去的我，我爸爸吓疯了。一年后我妈妈的去世吓坏了他。自从那以后，关于我的事情他都有点紧张过度。”  
祖国人皱眉：“休伊，我很——我很抱歉。”  
休伊摇了摇头，毫不幽默地笑了起来：“这不像是你的错。至少我妈妈的不是。事实上，你还记得那一晚上发什么了什么吗？”  
“我——”祖国人张嘴来回答但没有完成他的想法。  
他们被伊兹齐尔打断了，伊兹齐尔用调羹敲击他的玻璃杯，宣布他们仪式的开始。被这件事分了心令人恼火，但祖国人知道如果他现在就离开这里，他将永远听不到谈话的结果。伊兹齐尔介绍了他，祖国人礼貌地向鼓掌的人群。然后他们被引导进入旁边为洗礼设置的帐篷。  
当他们走过去时，祖国人将一只手充满占有欲地放在休伊的后腰带他过去。个子较小的男人疑惑地看了他一眼，但他只是微笑，示意往前走。他胸中充满占有欲的怪兽为休伊没有反对他的动作满意地发出咕噜咕噜声。  
他们开始仪式，一个接一个的人走进水池，祖国人必须得说一大堆鬼话然后把他们浸到水里去。但这大部分是机械的动作，他不耐烦地等待轮到休伊。当最终轮到男人的时候，休伊小心翼翼地走进水中，递给祖国人一个小小的笑容。它产生的温暖扩散到了他的整个身体。  
“你还好吗，休伊？”他在男人走向他的时候问道，“你的血压在90和150之间。”  
“对，抱歉，我只是……害怕水。”休伊毫无说服力地回答。  
祖国人希望伊兹齐尔这时没站在哪里。他想要告诉休伊更多，让他安心，他不会让任何事情发生在他的身上。就像多年前的那个夜晚他所作的那样。他是那个保障休伊安全的人。现在他找到了他的儿时朋友，他还会成为保障休伊安全的人。  
“别怕，”他鼓励地告诉休伊，他温和地捏了一下他的肩膀。“没事值得担忧。我照看着你呢。”_我会一直照看着你。_  
当他拿起休伊柔韧的双腕，将他们交叠在他的胸膛前时，他向休伊重复背下的台词，但并不真的在表达那个意思。他来到休伊的一侧，握住他的后颈。他的手指之下，休伊的那里很温暖，也很脆弱。一个小小的挤压就能捏碎他的脖子，这是祖国人不会允许发生的事情。休伊现在是他的。  
“你是否接受我们的天父作为你的救世主，并接受他的儿子耶稣基督？  
“我愿意……”休伊轻轻说，眼睛寻求安心地再一次看了眼祖国人。  
祖国人微微一笑，然后迅速，但温柔地将休伊放低浸入到水中。他抱着他大概过了两秒，不超过三秒，然后推着男人的背起来。从水里出来后休伊喘气，咳嗽，语无伦次。祖国人拍着他的背，前倾靠近他的耳朵。  
“这边结束后来见我。”他低语道。  
休伊看了他一眼，犹豫地点了点头，然后仪式继续了下去。  
之后，当所有人离开了帐篷，祖国人把伊兹齐尔拉到了一边。  
“你想我做什么？”这个男人怀疑地问。  
祖国人叹气：“只是假装意外地把香槟泼到他的衣服上。别问我愚蠢的问题。听我的。”  
后来伊兹齐尔笨拙地撞上休伊，伴随一阵小小的抽气声，成功把一杯红酒全泼到了他整套干燥的衣服上。祖国人在一旁满意地看着，直到伊兹齐尔快要结束了他的不断道歉才选择走过来。  
“发生什么了？”祖国人喊道。  
休伊摇了摇头，显然很烦恼。“没——没事。只是一个意外。”  
“我很抱歉，兄弟。”伊兹齐尔小声说。  
“没事，”休伊安慰道，“我会……我会之后再买一件上衣什么的。”他听上去心情低落。  
完美。  
“休伊。”祖国人说。当休伊再次把他那双迷人漂亮的蓝眼睛转向他的时候，一阵突如其来的兴奋感贯穿了他。“为什么不让我带你飞回我家，去那里换身衣服呢？会很快的，我保证。”  
休伊紧张地看了看四周。“先——现在？啊——不用，没事的。这不是什么大问题。”  
“我坚持，”祖国人说，将一只手放到了休伊的肩上，“相信我，这完全没问题。为朋友做任何事。加上，我们去那里花不了多少时间，大概五分钟。”  
休伊再一次摇头，试图抗议，但祖国人不会接受“不”作为一个答案。他温柔的将休伊领到帐篷外，恼火地注意到男人不断地看向伊兹齐尔。伊兹齐尔是他的男朋友……？不，不。这想想都荒谬。  
“祖国——”  
“约翰。”他纠正道。  
“_约翰_，”休伊有些挫败地重复道，“听着，我很好。真的。这完全没必要。我很确定比起受某个像我一样的人的打扰，你有更重要的地方要去——”  
“别这么说。”祖国人突然生气地说。当休伊用他睁大了的眼睛看他的时候，他叹了一口气。“抱歉，只是——别这么说你自己。你对我有意义。看看我们的手环。我不会为了蠢货和傻笑保留这个东西，你明白吗？我珍惜我们的友谊。我很想你，休伊。”  
休伊的嘴巴张大又关上，就像他没能找到合适的词汇来回答这句话。这让祖国人毫无理由地感到开心。第一次，_他_是那个让休伊无话可说的人，而非正相反。从前休伊因为他心地善良而照顾他，现在是时候做出回报了。  
“好吧但——我很肯定你很忙。”休伊抗议着，但这次不那么坚定。  
“而我能向你保证我并不。”祖国人对他眨眨眼，冲他展露了一个他标志性的灿烂笑容。“来吧，休伊，我保证如果我不想做我就不会提议了。你真的想买条价格虚高的宗教T恤？”  
休伊小声嘟囔了一句：“我刚接受了洗礼，还是经由你手。”祖国人大笑起来。  
“行，但认真的？你真的想花40元买条上面写着‘祈祷同性恋退散’的T恤？”  
休伊发出一声夸张而顺从的叹息。“好吧！你赢了。但你得保证会很快？我得回到这里。”  
“我保证，以童子军的荣耀起誓。”  
休伊翻了个白眼但没再反对，这让祖国人视为他的胜利。没有预警，他迅速俯下身，将休伊公主抱抱在了怀里。因为这个突然的动作男人发出了一声尴尬至极的叫声，无意识地抓紧了祖国人。  
“耶——耶稣啊！”  
“注意语言，休伊，”祖国人开玩笑地责怪道，“我们还在一个基督的聚会上。”  
休伊半真半假地怒视他：“为——什么你把我抱了起来！”  
祖国人笑着说：“除此之外我们该怎么飞，嗯？哦，我还觉得你应该抓紧点。”他飞冲进天空。休伊发出了一声尖叫，把他抓得更紧了，紧得让祖国人很高兴。他几乎承受不了休伊身体的温暖和其重量在他手臂中的感觉。如果他不快点让他的男孩到达他在沃特塔里的家，他就会有一个关于下面的问题了。他还不想吓跑他的儿时朋友。  
至于现在，他遵守诺言，让休伊换了一套衣服，安全地把他送了回来。等到他弄清楚谁是那个该死的“男朋友”，处理掉那个杂种，然后他才会好好地把休伊哄上他的床，让他回归到他的生活当中。但那之后？  
他永远不会再让休伊离开他的视线。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者Notes：  
我……对“儿时朋友变敌人”这个梗毫无抵抗之力，所有的坏人/英雄cp中必须有的梗！这个cp没有得到太多的爱，因为休伊和祖国人在剧中真的没啥真实接触（无论如何我嗑cp之心蠢蠢欲动了，叹气）。所以我决定，为什么不在剧外不给他们亲密接触片刻呢，让他们之间更有爱，所以这篇文章诞生了！  
我希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 译者：  
我的**bokiboki了！这篇文章实在是太可爱！有着婴儿般蓝眼睛的休伊我真的被可爱死了！  
希望有能力的gn能去给原作者留言啊，作者在评论区说可能会有续篇，期待！  
最后，这个作者黑袍纠察队的其他文也超级棒。球球大家都去看看。


End file.
